spin around me like a dream
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Aconteceu como todas aquelas coisas que mudam nossas vidas tendem a acontecer: como se não quisesse ter acontecido. DG
1. the past is just a pleasant

**Autora: Dark K.**

**Ship:**Draco & Ginny

**Observações:**Drabble colection escrita para Desafio de Hogwarts – Slytherin House

O título da fic, e os nomes de cada drabble vem da música **Konstantine**_**, **_da banda **Something Corporate.**

* * *

><p><em>Fic para a <em>_**Diana Prallon**__, que está me fazendo ir para este lado da força. Aiaiai._

* * *

><p><strong>Spin around me like a dream<strong>

**t****he past is just a pleasant**

Aconteceu como a grande maioria das coisas realmente importantes acontecem – quase sem querer, por acaso, como se nem fizesse questão de acontecer.

E, no entanto, aconteceu.

Aconteceu de Ginevra Weasley Potter encontrar Draco Malfoy em uma reunião qualquer. Não sabia muito bem porque ele estava lá, como ele também parecia não ter entendido direito o que uma jogadora de Quadribol tinha a ver com a sua reunião de negócios, mas o fato é que estavam em uma mesma sala, discutindo questões publicitárias sobre uma marca que de que _ela_ era a garota propaganda e _ele_, aparentemente, era o dono.

Agiram como adultos. Cumprimentaram-se, trataram dos negócios, ela o cumprimentou pelo casamento de apenas alguns meses, ele elogiou a elegância de sua cerimônia, que havia visto pelos jornais, sorriram.

Despediram-se.

E viram-se novamente em mais uma reunião, e depois em um evento, e conversaram sobre o tempo, a Inglaterra, Hogwarts depois da reforma.

Sobre drinks, seus cônjuges, sua vida e suas escolhas.

E assim, como tudo aquilo que acontece sem pretensão, que aconteceu o que jamais esperariam: apaixonaram-se.

* * *

><p><strong>R E V I E W !<strong>


	2. interruption to the past

**interruption to the past**

Não era como queriam que acontecesse, mas apenas aconteceu. Um drink, um olhar, um toque das mãos, um beijo inocente, a perda da inocência de todo o resto.

Perder o senso, o bom senso, o peso no coração, sentir-se feliz, e depois tenso, e triste, e era como estar em uma montanha russa que nunca para, nunca passa, nunca termina, e apenas corre – contra o tempo, os desejos alheios, os problemas que nunca antes havia percebido ter em casa. Contra os medos.

Era a risada dele, seca, curta, fria, que fazia com que seus cabelos finos caíssem em seus olhos, e sua cabeça inclinasse apenas um pouquinho para trás, pequenas rugas quase imperceptíveis formando-se nos cantos dos olhos.

Era o sorriso dela, que, por mais que fosse uma mulher adulta, ainda tinham um quê de travessura juvenil, uma coisa de liberdade, e força, e superação, que era tão raro de encontrar.

Eram a combinação de tudo aquilo junto.

Era a paixão que nasceu do saber quem se é ao lado de outra pessoa.

Era gostar-se mais ao lado de Draco do que de Harry. Era ser mais seguro ao lado de Ginny do que Astoria.

Era decidir jogar nomes de boa família e a solidez de um casamento para dar uma chance à inconsequência e apenas ser feliz.

Ou era isso que eles pensavam.

* * *

><p><strong>R E V I E W !<strong>


	3. please don't think that this was easy

**please don't think that this was easy**

Haviam passado despercebidas até que ela percebesse que assim como ficava enjoada pela manhã, ela também já não conseguia lembrar quando sua última menstruação havia sido.

Passaram despercebidas suas contas, e seus calendários, e quando percebeu o que todos os indícios que sentiam podiam indicar, sentiu um misto intensamente curioso de raiva, satisfação, medo e tristeza.

Não era para ser agora, mas ela sempre quisera um filho, e como Harry iria reagir (e Draco?), e era o fim.

Dela e de Draco, e de tudo que eram um ao lado do outro.

Porque por mais que a paixão estivesse ali, jamais haviam trocado mais do que beijos.

Um bebê e um filho, e uma família exatamente como Harry sempre desejara.

E sentiu um longo momento de ressentimento pelo seu marido por ter exatamente o que queria quando _ela_ perderia o que queria.

Mas respirou fundo. Escreveu uma carta.

E decidiu esquecer.

E ele, quando viu a notícia no jornal da gravidez da esposa de Potter, sentiu uma tristeza profunda e quase desconhecida, mas, ainda assim, um carinho por aquela mulher.

Ela, afinal, fizera exatamente o que ele esperava que fizesse.

Não seria a Ginny que amava se não o tivesse feito.

E quando anos mais tarde seus olhos se cruzaram naquela estação, não precisaram sorrir, ou tocar, ou demorar-se em cumprimentos. Apenas sabiam um do outro, e de tudo que não havia sido.

Era como era para ser, no final de tudo.

* * *

><p><strong>R E V I E W !<strong>


End file.
